Cartas para Mikasa
by Atma Rose
Summary: ellos sabían de buena fuente que el tiempo y la rutina terminar por matarte. porque lo estaban viviendo. Y ahora él solo podía dedicarse a observar como su esposa volvía a sonreír gracias a las cartas y regalos que otro le enviaba a escondidas. (Rivamika) One-shot. especial AMOR.


_**Cartas para Mikasa**_

Hace tiempo que la monotonía les había ganado. Atrás quedaron los días en que luego de un largo y tedioso día de trabajo en el cuartel ambos se reunían en el establo para cabalgar juntos devuelta a casa, a veces compitiendo para ver quien llegaba primero y otras a trote lento disfrutando del paisaje y de estar juntos.

Las tardes libres ya no se las pasaban de excursión ni mucho menos en la cama, cada uno se acomodaba en un sillón, ella con su libro y un café, y él con su papeleo y un té negro. Mientras menos tuvieran que hablar mejor.

Ambos lo sabían, todo iba de mal en peor. ¿Cómo estoy tan segura de que lo sabían? Simple, porque ambos morían por dentro. Se necesitaban tanto el uno al otro que no eran capaces de romper esa maldita rutina en la que estaban envueltos. No se atrevían a tocar el tema por temor a que el "otro" no pensara lo mismo, aunque estaban seguros en su fuero más interno de que si lo hacían.

El tiempo había pasado, los hijos en los que volcaron todo su amor y atención crecieron y se marcharon, los aman, sí, pero no es el mismo tipo de amor que necesitan en este momento, ese que solo puede brindarles esa otra persona.

Se miran de reojo a destiempo cada uno desde su sillón. Levi la observa leer, sumergida en el – a juzgar por su expresión- interesante contenido de las páginas de su libro, con la cabeza gacha y el pelo tapándole el rostro. Luego ella lo mira de vuelta, tarde, cuando él cansado de romperse el corazón admirando su infinita e inquebrantable belleza ya ha vuelto su atención hacía los papeles que tanto lo ocupan. La mirada que ella le regala es nerviosa, casi culposa, se muerde un labio y luego hace un ligero puchero.

Siente pena, rabia, desesperación de no poder hacer nada contra esa terrible y maldita situación, se pregunta todas las noches que fue lo que les pasó en que momento olvidaron amarse como lo hacían antaño, cuando sus pieles ardían una contra la otra y se quemaban los cuerpos y las almas con la llama -supuestamente eterna- de su pasión. Esa pasión que sin importar lo feas que se pusieran las cosas los hacía vibrar y seguir adelante tomados de la mano, esa pasión que los impulsaba a ser mejores día a día y volver al final de la jornada sanos y salvos a su hogar, a los brazos del otro. Sin importar que tan cerca hubiesen estado de la muerte.

Al principio Mikasa lloraba, hecha un ovillo en el piso del baño, en su oficina del cuartel, donde quiera que la encontrase la desesperación y la amargura, se entregaba a sus brazos sin dudarlo. Levi lo sabía. Muchas veces se había quedado parado tras la puerta del baño escuchándola llorar, maldiciéndose por no ser lo suficientemente bueno, por no saber qué hacer.

Pero ya no, desde hace años Mikasa recibía cartas y regalos de parte de un caballero. Los recogía con extremo cuidado de la puerta de su casa ocupándose con gran recelo de que Levi no los viera por ningún motivo. Leía las cartas tan llenas de esa pasión que ella ya había olvidado y no podía hacer otra cosa que soñar despierta, con las promesas y declaraciones de amor. El aroma de las flores y rosas que recibía le excitaban y conseguían muchas veces hasta sacarle una sonrisa. Enterraba la nariz entre los pétalos de las rosas rojas, que desde hacía mucho eran sus favoritas, porque siempre venían acompañadas de una bonita caja de bombones.

El mes de su cumpleaños era su favorito, pues cada día, desde el primero hasta el último le llegaba una de esas preciosas rosas rojas perfumadas con una pequeña nota atada cuidadosamente al tallo, sin nombre, solo con un mensaje. Cuidaba de la rosas tanto como le fuera posible. Cuando Levi le preguntó de dónde salían ella le respondió que las había comprado en el mercado de la esquina, él se encogió de hombros y haciendo caso omiso a la gota de sudor que resbalaba por la nuca de su esposa se conformó con la respuesta y nunca más le volvió a preguntar.

Porque él sabía que Mikasa mentía. Él sabía de las cartas y los bombones, de las rosas en el mes de su cumpleaños, de las flores pequeñas para navidad, y los ramitos de claveles a fin de año. También sabía que Mikasa jamás contestaba a las insistentes invitaciones y declaraciones de las cartas. Y del osito de felpa con una cinta roja que ella guardaba tan celosamente en su buró. Levi sabía que su esposa tenía un romance con un hombre al que no conocía y que eso la hacía feliz.

Ese día al llegar tarde del trabajo vio de reojo como Mikasa escondía un nuevo ramo de rosas y la dichosa carta semanal, como de costumbre se hizo el desentendido y haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios vacíos y cortantes de su mujer se metió en el cuarto de baño para darse una larga y relajante de ducha.

Al siguiente día Mikasa se sentó en su sillón y esperó con la cabeza hundida entre sus manos a que Levi llegara del cuartel, ese día lo esperó para tomar el té, pues había llegado la hora de hablar. En la última carta venía una nueva invitación, una cita, en un parque, el más bonito de ese distrito. Mikasa nunca antes había querido responder ni asistir pues tenía la esperanza de poder volver a revivir la pasión en su matrimonio, con la persona que amaba porque si, de eso no había duda ambos se amaban demasiado.

Pero ya no había caso, luego de una larga semana de discusiones ella había tomado el lápiz y escrito con su mejor caligrafía _"ahí estaré" _en un pedazo de papel que metió en un sobre y dejó en su propio buzón tal y como le indicaba su enamorado en el carta. Ese día se había asegurado de que la carta ya no estuviera allí y al abrir el buzón había encontrado una rosa roja en su lugar. Sentía culpa, sí, pero también sentía nuevamente ese ligero estremecimiento que provoca la emoción, se sentía extrañamente más viva.

Por eso había llegado la hora de hablar.

Una llave se introdujo en la cerradura y la hizo girar con cuidado, la puerta se abrió y Mikasa dio un ligero respingo al sentir a Levi parado tras su sillón, con los ojos clavados en su espalda.

-tenemos que hablar- dijo ella. Sin ni siquiera poder voltear a verlo.

-no tenemos nada de qué hablar- respondió Levi con tranquilidad y luego desapareció camino a la habitación.

Mikasa soltó el aire que tenía atrapado en los pulmones y miró con pena las dos tasas humeantes, una de café y la otra de té negro. Y después de tanto tiempo nuevamente lloró.

Esa noche luego de su baño Levi se marchó soltando una escueta frase sobre trabajo atrasado, y que dormiría en el cuartel. Mikasa lo observó irse desde la ventana cuando escogía el vestido que usaría para su cita al siguiente día.

Al abrir los ojos por la mañana no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo sería ese hombre que la esperaba. ¿Alto? ¿Guapo? ¿Expresivo? Se vistió sin poder dejar de armar rostros con diferentes rasgos y facciones, pero cada cierto rato su mente le jugaba una mala pasada e imaginaba un rostro pálido con ojos rasgados color claro, enmarcados por ojeras, con una nariz pequeña y facciones angulosas todo coronado con una mata de cabello negro brillante.

Sacudía la cabeza e intentaba distraerse, se cepilló el cabello y cuando estuvo lista y apunto de encaminarse hacia el punto de encuentro, terminó por aceptar lo obvio. En su fuero más interno deseaba que ese hombre se pareciera lo más posible a Levi ¡Deseaba que fuese Levi! Y ella deseaba ser ella misma con 20 años menos, con toda esa energía y vitalidad para amar sin medida a ese hombre de cabello oscuro y baja estatura. –Pero- se dijo a si misma cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar- ya no hay vuelta atrás, no se puede retroceder el tiempo.

Entonces dobló la última esquina y lo vio. Apoyado de forma casual contra el tronco de su árbol preferido, con un traje elegante ¡hasta con saco y sombrero! Y una brillante rosa roja en la mano. La estaba esperando, porque no estaba dispuesto a perderla, porque la amaba con todo su corazón y sobre todo su mente. Porque sabía de las cartas, las rosas y los regalos, porque era precisamente Él quien se la enviaba cada vez. Él compraba decenas de rosas cada semana. Escribía las cartas en su oficina y luego pasaba por el correo personalmente antes de volver –tarde- a su hogar. Porque la amaba.

Mikasa se pasó una mano por la cara cuando se percató del largo tiempo que llevaba estática mirándolo, sin poder creerlo. Aunque su mente se lo decía, se lo informaba de todas las formas posibles y el corazón el latía tan contento que parecía querer escapársele del pecho.

Dio dos pasos lentos y luego se echó a correr, sin siquiera reparar en toda la gente a la que chocó o golpeó en el camino. Porque no importaba, porque era él y no otro, él… el único al que había estado deseando ver. Porque de pronto eran ellos mismos hace 20 años, tan dispuestos a amarse como lo habían estado siempre. Y no importaban las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas porque ahora sí eran de felicidad.

Ella se detuvo a un metro de él. Él estiro el brazo y le ofreció la rosa. Ella la aceptó. Él recorrió el espacio que los separaba y la abrazó con tanta que fuerza que en un momento temió que se le deshiciera entre los brazos, pero era ella fuerte. _"Te amo"_ susurró Levi junto al oído de Mikasa. Ella sonrió y le besó el rostro. La frente, las mejillas, la nariz, la boca, los ojos, el mentón. Y él se dejó besar, porque le hacía feliz, porque de nuevo se sentía vivo.

Se separaron y ella como de costumbre enterró la nariz en la rosa _"mmm"_ delicioso. Levi la observó divertido pero en silencio, era hermosa, así como estaba: con el pelo desordenado y pegado al rostro por la humedad de las lágrimas, la ropa sucia del polvo que levantó al correr y la nariz enterrada en una rosa. No importaba el tiempo, ni las marcas que iba dejando en sus pieles. Mucho menos importaban las canas ni lo que fuera que viniese después.

Se tomaron de la mano.

Porque estaban juntos. Como antes, como siempre. Y habían logrado quemar con el calor de su pasión a esa maldita rutina desalmada y destructora. Y la iban a seguir quemando día a día con el calor de sus cuerpos, con el roce de sus pieles ardientes bajo las sábanas, con el latir apresurado de sus corazones enamorados. Porque como decían las cartas para Mikasa ellos "_eran el uno para el otro"_

* * *

**Bien ya lo saben Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, ni sus personajes :) son del loco y querido Isayama.**

**Esto lo escribí para el tan conocido y comercial día del amor! sea como sea y que las malditas empresas transnacionales se aprovechen de ese día y todo lo que eso conlleva (la presión social de tener que regalar cosas y gastar mucho dinero) se me hace que el amor es un buen motivo para celebrar, mucho más que otra cosa. Ademas es una forma de pedir perdon por no actualizar nunca mi fic... aunque haga una y mil promesas de que lo haré, creo que ya no tengo remedio, simplemente las vacaciones me absorbieron y me deje llevar por la vida nocturna jaja. En fin ya se que el día del amor fue ayer pero ... ¿feliz día del amor atrasado? jajajaj **

**Es mi regalo de san valentín ( si ese del pañal y la flecha) para todos y todas aquellos que gusten del rivamika :) Les mando mil besos y abrazos y espero que hagan de todos sus días un día especial para celebrar lo que sea que ustedes quieran! ok ok y abasta de hippismo y mejor me despido! pronto me pondré al día con todo, aunque no lo crean... ni lo crea yo misma jajaja besos esperen más noticias sobre mi en estos próximos días.**


End file.
